Until the Day I Die
by Rosalie1.0
Summary: Panic set in as Gilbert saw the blood. His brother's thick, red life source gushing everywhere. In his mouth, on his hands, flowing from his chest and pooling in the grass, staining it a sickening reddish black color. "G-Gilbert...? Bruder...? Sind Sie das...?" Brother...? Is that you...? What settled in after the panic was shock. There was no way to save him now.
1. Prologue

**This is a warning. Blood, angst, and death follow this note. Read at your own risk. I will not be held responsible for any uncontrollable feelings or excessive crying. Thank you.**

* * *

Panic.

/Panik/.

N; sudden uncontrollable fear or anxiety, often causing wildly unthinking behavior.

Syn: scare, terror, alarm, fright.

Panic set in as Gilbert saw the blood. His brother's thick, red life source gushing everywhere. In his mouth, on his hands, flowing from his chest and pooling in the grass, staining it a sickening reddish black color. "G-Gilbert...? Bruder...? Sind Sie das...?" (Brother...? Is that you...?) What settled in after the panic was shock. There was no way to save him now. His little brother was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. So, he did what he always did when his little brother was scared. Kneeling, the albino took the others hand into his own and held on tight, slowly sliding the smaller onto his lap, not caring that his brother's life was now spilling all over him.

"Ja... Ja, es ist mir, kleiner Bruder..." (Yes... Yes, it is me, little brother...) Gilbert spoke in a soft voice, petting the top of the younger's hand with his thumb. HRE's eyes opened then, hazy blue meeting crystalline crimson. Gilbert gasped when he saw how dim his brother's eyes had become, seeing the life leaving those eyes that he had looked into a thousand times. Those eyes that were always smiling and filled with light, now dimmed and flickering by the Death that was slowly coming to take him away. Those eyes that were as blue as the sky, and just as free, restrained by nothing. Gilbert's heart ripped itself from his chest as soon as the aqua was taken from him, stolen by a cough that was laced with more russet liquid.

"Nicht... lassen Sie mich... bitte..." (Don't... leave me... please...) HRE whispered, leaning back against his brother more, his strength evading his body as he gasped raggedly for oxygen. A strangled noise that barely sounded human pulled itself from Gilbert's throat, tears now flowing freely from his eyes, as red as the blood running from his brother's body. "Nie... Ich verspreche..." (Never... I promise...) And with a shaky, blood stained hand, Gilbert crossed over his heart, the brother's pact sealed one last time that they would never leave each other.

The smaller blond struggled, lifting his hand to trail one line over his failing heart, and then cross it with another. But before the lines could meet, HRE's body seized one last time, his last breath stolen from his throat as he fell completely limp against his older brother. Gilbert felt his gut clench as he heard HRE's hand hit the grass with a dull thump. A scream caught in Gilbert's throat as his brother left him. Left him stranded on this Earth without him. And then suddenly the world was crashing down around Gilbert.

"Bruder... Bruder! Bitte, bitte, haben Sie aufwachen! Du kannst nicht gehen mich hier allein!" (Brother... brother! Please, please, you have to wake up! You can't leave me here alone!) And for the first time in years, Gilbert sobbed. He sobbed into the front of the shirt that clung to his brother's cold, lifeless body. Gilbert clung like a child to the black jacket that was forever stained with his brother's blood and sweat. He begged his brother to return to him. He screamed at the sky, a sound of ultimate suffering, swearing at whatever God or Gods that may be that they were sick for taking HRE from him and leaving him in this rotten place with nothing. Gilbert's heart tore itself into tiny, unfixable pieces.

"Du hast versprechen, Bruder... Sie versprach, du würdest nie verlassen... aber du hast..." (You promised, brother... you promised you'd never leave... but you did...)


	2. Part I

**A/N: How about something happier in this chapter? Enjoy~ **

**P.S.: There's a part where I quote the first episode of Axis Powers Hetalia. I know Gilbert wasn't at the world meeting, he was probably already dissolved by then, but for the sake of this one chapter, I promise, we're going to pretend he was. Kay? Kay. Just know that I don't own the quoted text from APH Ep. 1. **

* * *

It had been a few years* since HRE had died, just enough for the sting to heal but not long enough for that nagging feeling of emptiness to have dissipated completely. Gilbert's best friends, Francis and Antonio, had magically convinced him to come to the next world meeting. He hadn't seen anyone except for his two friends and the remainder of his German family since the incident. "Maybe it would be good for you," they would tell him. "We'll go drinking afterwards if you want," Antonio had once suggested. Everything seemed so pointless to Gilbert now. Breathing, eating, staying hydrated, it all seemed like a waste of time. Like a daily burden he had to go through.

He walked down the familiar pavement to the conference in his navy blue uniform. The sun beat down harshly on his skin, and Gilbert knew that he should hasten to the building or risk being sun burnt, but he couldn't find himself to care. As he tilted his face up to the bright, shining sun with a look of disdain, he swore loudly, cussing the sun. How dare it shine so happily in the sky. How dare it cast light on this dark, dismal world.

Like some sort of cruel joke, a gentle breeze blew when Gilbert finished swearing. The breeze was nice and soothed his skin, but it also made him sick. He scowled as he continued on to the building in front of him. Gilbert wasn't looking forward to this. Sitting for a whole morning surrounded by nations... it sounded like hell on earth. But Antonio promised drinks afterward. And there was no thought more pleasing than that of cold beer running down his throat. Or any other alcoholic beverage, to be honest. The building was now directly in front of him, and before Gilbert could change his mind, he grabbed the door handle with an iron grip and pulled the door open, proceeding to enter.

The room that greeted him was spacious and brightly lit. It wasn't much better than outside, making Gilbert wince. He was going to need quite a few drinks to get through this meeting. Gilbert took notice of who was in the room as he made his way over to where Antonio was sitting, taking the seat to the Spaniard's right since the one to his left was being occupied by a very disgruntled looking Italian. Antonio smiled and clasped a firm hand onto Gilbert's shoulder. This, in turn, caused the Prussian to smirk. He had missed his best friend, as well as Francis. Everyone else, though, could go die in a hole. He hated the look of pity that everyone else always gave him. Francis and Antonio knew him well enough to know that no amount of sad looks and apologies were going to make him feel better. He needed time. So they gave him time.

Small chat commenced and the room started to fill up with new and familiar faces. By the time Francis had sat down on Gilbert's left side, the meeting was already starting. Talk about being almost fashionably late. Sitting in between the other two of the Bad Touch Trio, Gilbert averted his eyes to the table as he doodled absentmindedly on the corner of a sheet of paper. The mayhem that ensued was just that: mayhem and chaos. Gilbert found out quickly that he didn't like the obnoxious American that obviously acted as if he had the world around his pinky finger. He also wasn't particularly fond of the way the pompous Brit was so quick to attack Francis. Maybe they had a thing. Francis was into that kind of thing, after all.

With all of the countries talking at once, the tension grew and grew and grew until suddenly-"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Gilbert's eyes snapped up at the thick German accent. Arthur and Francis both gave shocked cries, letting go of one another immediately as Gilbert took in the sight before him. "We've called this conference to solve the world's problems- Not to fight about the problem's of our past! And since I'm the only country who seems to know how to run a meeting, we'll follow my rules from here on out: Eight minutes each for speeches. No chit-chat about side-deals. And absolutely no going over the time limit. Now if you want to go, make sure you're prepared and raise your hand. But do so in a way that does NOT mock any salutes of my country's past."

The man speaking had stood up, his hands slamming on the desk in front of him in a defensive way. He was tall... really tall. He was muscular, blond, and... those eyes. Gilbert's breath was stolen from him as he looked into those crystal blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean and just as free, restrained by absolutely nothing. What he saw in them was passion, burning brightly and almost violently behind aqua. But more so, the curious man's eyes were full to the brim with life, raw and unbridled. Those eyes pulled him in, made him keen, forced him to remember to breathe. Those were the eyes that he had grown to know, love, cherish, and, above all, miss. He missed those azure orbs, filled with a thirst for life. Yearned for them in the middle of a cold night when he had never felt more alone.

And now here they were, waiting for him with that same wholesome energy. Years had passed since he had seen those eyes. Years of mourning and sorrow, of emptiness and loss. Now there was hope. Now there was life. As pellucid blue met shining crimson, Gilbert felt the hole in his chest fill up completely and his breath return to him in a shock. Whoever this man was, Gilbert needed him. He couldn't explain how, or why, but he knew the moment he looked in those eyes that this man would be the one that could save him. The one that could turn him back into who he was instead of what he was now; a broken, lifeless thing. No more. He wanted no longer to be trapped by death. He wanted life, just like the passion burning behind the strange man's eyes.

* * *

***Short A/N: Gilbert thinks it's only been a few years since HRE died, but it's actually been a couple centuries. Something that he will deal with later is how long he was in denial and then the actual grieving process. It's going to get very comlicated and very depressing(hopefully). So... if any of you were confused by that... just wait. **

**P.S.: There may also be M Rated Romance if I feel like it between Gil and Luddy... so... be prepared for awesome Germancest sexy times... maybe... I don't even think I'm any good at writing M rated sexy stuff. Go look at my story "Hot" and tell me what you think of that, if you want Germancest sexy times. The writing style will be slightly different because it's a different show and COMPLETELY different story. So. Yeah. Short A/N is not so short. I'm done bothering you now.**


End file.
